


i know you’re hurting

by roses_are_red_only_in_the_summertime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Angst, Sugawara Koushi Gets A Hug, Sugawara Koushi Needs A Hug, he’s always strong for everyone else he deserves to break down too, i love suga so much, no beta we die like men, not really but still, sawamura daichi is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_are_red_only_in_the_summertime/pseuds/roses_are_red_only_in_the_summertime
Summary: Daichi knows Suga’s hurting. He also knows the setter would never approach him about it, so he goes to him instead._____Written because there aren’t nearly enough fics of Sugawara not being okay and needing his friends too and I wanted to put one out there.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	i know you’re hurting

**Author's Note:**

> greetings :)
> 
> i love sugawara way too much. he’s always there for everyone and i wanted to show him hurting a little too. 
> 
> and, of course, daichi being an awesome friend and reminding him he doesn’t have to be okay all the time. 
> 
> this is pretty self indulgent, but hope you enjoy anyways!

Daichi had learnt to read Sugawara like a book. 

It wasn’t easy, but he could do it. And recently, he hadn’t liked what he was finding. He saw the tired look in his eyes when no one else did, noticed the way his smile fell as soon as he thought no one was looking. Caught the tension is his muscles, the small frown he got when he got lost in thought. And though everyone else might’ve overlooked all this, Daich knew Suga was hurting. 

He knew his friend wouldn’t just approach him if he needed help. He felt too much responsibility to be strong and support everyone to tell anyone else he’s struggling. Daichi knew Sugawara would never want to burden them by saying something, so he decided to go to him. 

He waited until everyone else had left the club room to bring it up. Suga wouldn’t let the facade drop if there were other people. So when Asahi finally waved his goodbyes and the door shut beside him, Daichi took his chance. 

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly. Casually enough not to let on how worried he was. Suga would hate knowing he was worrying him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” was the only reply he got. Suga didn’t look at him as he finished packing the last of his things, but when Daichi didn’t move, he was forced to meet his gaze. “What?”

“Don’t lie to me.”

The result was instantaneous. The steady resolve in Suga’s eyes crumbled, no longer able to pretend. His expression softened, and his muscles relaxed a little as he shrank into himself. He averted his gaze, but Daichi still saw the wetness in them. He hated seeing Suga like this. 

“It’s okay, you know? You’re allowed to not be alright all the time.”

That did it. Suga turned his head away, silver hair falling over his eyes as he tried to hide the tears streaming down his face, but Daichi could see it anyway. He came forward to embrace his friend, letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck, strong hands coming up to run softly through his hair. His whole body started shaking and Daichi just held him tighter, letting him cry.

He didn’t ask what this was about. He had his suspicions, but it doesn’t matter. Suga would tell him if he wanted, but he’s fully expecting him not to. Sugawara was not someone who liked to talk about what troubled him most. So Daichi just kept holding him, his hands continuing to run gently through silver hair, hoping Suga understood what he was trying to say. 

_ It’s alright. You don’t have to pretend with me. There’s no need to be strong all the time.  _

Eventually his breathing evened, and Daichi felt him take a deep breath before pulling away from the embrace. His face was blotchy and his eyes were still brimming with tears, but he turned away anyway and dried his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. He looked a little embarrassed as he tried to wipe away the last remnants of his breakdown, refusing to meet Daichi’s eyes. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, barely audible. 

“Don’t be. It’s what friends are for, right?” he added with a small smile, and Suga mirrored it. “Really, though. Don’t feel like we’re not here for you just as much as you are for us.”

Suga looked like he wanted to start crying again, but the smile on his face told Daichi that these tears were different. Even so, he wiped his face again and swung his bag over his shoulder, waiting for Daichi to leave with him. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, and Daichi just smiled in acknowledgement. 

Neither of them found any need to mention it ever again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> really hope you liked that. i enjoyed writing it, probably one of my favourite things to have written so far. feel free to tell me what you thought or if there are any mistakes i should correct. 
> 
> have a wonderful rest of your day :)


End file.
